


Clean Up Nice

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 03:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Takeda shows up in a suit and Ukai isn't the most subtle. It's kind of their thing.





	Clean Up Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickedcherub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedcherub/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest Bonus Round 1. Ahhhh my summer SASO/SportsFest pairing, again we begin our fleeting summer romance.

"Weeelcooome," Ukai drawls when the shop bell rings, barely looking up from the inventory spreadsheet he's trying to fill out. When he does glance up, he freezes, pencil slipping out of his grip, because Takeda is standing in front of him.

Takeda with no glasses in a dark, sharply pressed suit. Ukai whistles before he can stop himself.

"Ukai-kun?" Takeda squints from the doorway.

"What's the occasion, sensei?" Ukai asks, giving up entirely on inventory and propping his chin in one hand. Not like he'd expected different, because Takeda was cute in his teacher get-up or even in his practice tracksuit, but in a suit he was…a lot. "You clean up pretty nice."

"O-oh, thanks." Takeda blushed faintly as he drifted closer to the counter, nearly taking out the newspaper stand. "My homeroom is doing a ballroom dancing lesson as their cultural festival and today was their dress rehearsal, so a few other teachers and I agreed to be guinea pigs."

"Didja have fun?" Ukai asked, even though the answer was plainly yes. Takeda nodded vigorously, rattling off half a dozen dance names that Ukai had never heard of, nor knew the English words for. What the heck was a 'fokusu totoro' anyway? Ukai interrupted, "Surprised you managed any of that without your glasses."

"Oh, well, haha." Takeda rubbed the back of his hair sheepishly. "I wore my contacts, but I'm not used to them and one popped out during the lesson. I had to toss the other one too because only having one in was giving me a splitting headache. Hey, do you want to come? To the festival?"

"You wanna dance with me, sensei?" Ukai asked, raising an eyebrow. He let it hang in between them, suggestive if Takeda wanted it to be or a joke if he didn't. It was their thing, the thing in between them that was definitely not nothing but wasn't exactly something yet either. "Doubt I'd clean up as nice as you."

"Bet you would," Takeda replied, more mischief in his eyes than usual, or maybe it just looked different without his glasses in the way.

"Fill like your principal might have a thing or two to say about you doing the Totoro with me," Ukai retorted, and Takeda laughed so hard he snorted and had to lean on the counter. Ukai wanted very badly to reach over and ruffle Takeda's hair, hard, or maybe just run his fingers through the strands. "But maybe I'd take an invite to the afterparty, if you wanted some help walking home in your condition."

"So long as you don't mind that the afterparty refreshments will consist of the one and a half beers in my fridge, you're on." Takeda grinned.

"Think we can probably do a little better than that, seeing as we're standing in a convenience store," Ukai pointed out wryly. "But other than that, you got yourself a deal. It's not even a school night, we might get you to two and a half beers."


End file.
